There are a wide variety of multi-component coating compositions available for finishing substrates. Typically with these compositions, the components are mixed together before application and then the resulting composition is applied by conventional techniques such as spraying and the composition is cured at ambient temperatures or can be cured at elevated temperatures. These compositions are used to finish original equipment, automobiles and trucks, refinish automobiles and trucks, paint structures such as bridges and buildings, paint appliances, metal cabinets and the like.
Representative of such compositions are shown in the following patents:
Gordon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,411, issued Mar. 26, 1985 shows a two component composition of a functionalized polymeric component and glycidyl component that in the presence of an amine, alcohol, ketimine, acetal or oxazolidine cures at ambient temperatures. However, the compositions disclosed are not useful for finishes for automobiles and trucks.
European Patent Application 0,123,793 shows a two component composition in which one component has an anhydride ring that is opened with an amine and has a second component that contains glycidyl groups. Finishes formed from such compositions are not useful for automobiles and trucks since the finishes whiten and blister on exposure to high humidity conditions and exhibit recoat lifting when repaired within several days after the finish has been applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,736 issued Jun. 9, 1964, to Wyncote et al and British patent 994,881 assigned to Rohm and Haas concern coating compositions comprising polyepoxides and maleic anhydride copolymers. The patents do not teach or suggest the use of an acid functional monomeric, oligomeric, or polymeric compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,791 issued Mar. 22, 1988, to Blackburn et al concerns a coating composition comprising polyepoxides, a monomeric anhydride curing agent and a low number average molecular weight hydroxyl group containing polyfunctional functional material. However, the composition disclosed must be heated to cure, contains monomeric rather than polymeric anhydride, and does not contain an acid functional monomeric, oligomeric or polymeric compound.
There is a need for a coating composition that cures at ambient or elevated temperatures with a long pot life and provides a high quality finish that is useful as an exterior finish or refinish for automobiles and trucks that has excellent adhesion to the substrate to which it is applied, good outdoor weatherability, humidity resistance and color.